A Joyous Nightmare
by UsakoKou
Summary: The Sequal to A Christmas Nightmare


Well I had enough people ask me to do a sequal to the   
"A Christmas Nightmare" So here it is...though this one   
will be in parts instead of all in one...so if I make a mistake  
it will be minor and I can iron out the kinks through the   
story. I'm open to suggestions and e-mails. If you would  
like to write me my e-mail is TheFlame43@hotmail.com or  
Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com  
  
**  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the creation or writing   
of Sailor Moon. I am merely borrowing the characters for a   
short period of time till they will be returned. I even still have   
the receipt.  
  
**  
A Joyous Nightmare  
by Renata Goodwin  
Rating: PG-13/R   
**  
  
************  
* Part 1 *  
************  
  
It had been a few months since they found out about Usagi   
and Mamoru being the Prince and Princess. The hunt for the  
crystal was now the main key. Luna said profusely she was  
sure the crystal would appear once the Princess was revealed.  
But...she was wrong.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat in the cafe off to the side of the arcade,  
a chocolate parfait sitting between them on the table. "You know  
Mamo-chan this is really agrivating...all we have done is search  
for that damned crystal!"  
  
"I know Usako, you must give it time..."  
  
"But..." Usagi felt a learch in her stomach as she covered her  
mouth and ran toward the bathroom.  
  
Seeing Usagi run across the room, Motoko walked over to Mamoru.  
"What did you say to her this time?"  
  
"I didn't say anything..." Mamoru stood from his seat making his  
way over to the girls bathroom. Knocking on gently on the door.  
"Usako...?"  
  
The door opened slowly, Usagi standing behind it, her face incredibly  
pale. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I just all o fa sudden got sick..."  
  
"I'll bring you home..." Draping and arm around her he walked   
her from the arcade his dark blue sports car looming before them.  
After shutting Usagi's car door Motoki emerged from the acrade,  
concern present in his features.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She just got sick...I'm going ot bring her home. I'll talk to you  
later Motoki."  
  
**  
  
The ride to Usagi's house was a quiet one. Though thankful for  
Mamoru's presence Usagi was glad when she got home. Mamoru  
smiled as he walked her to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled her eyes lacking in   
color.  
  
"No problem Usako...I'd come in but you now what yoru father said  
last time he saw me with you..."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, daddy doesn't even own a gun..."  
  
"Just to be on the caucious side. I will stop by tomorrow to see how  
you are...father or not." With a small laugh, Mamoru kissed her lightly  
on the cheek, feeling to beedy eyes glaring at him from the window.  
  
**   
  
The next morning Usagi felt like nothing happened, the flu like feeling  
disapeared after a few hundred glasses of milk. Sitting in the livingroom  
she fumbled through the stations, a news brief catching her attention,   
sending her into shock.  
  
"We are on look out for this man." A picture of a man with scruffy brown   
hair and dull eyes appeared on the screne. "The man has been spotted  
several times near the Juuban district in the park. The man is a convicted  
rapest who eluded the guards over two months ago in a jail brake. So far  
there have been two cases of rape by this man, if you or anyone you know   
was assulted by this man, contact your local authorities."  
  
Even after the reporter was gone Usagi coudl only stare at the screne. The  
memories of that night resurfacing to quickly. Before she could run to her   
bedroom there was a knock at the door. Terror of who could be behind  
the door shot through her till she saw the dark locks or hair appear in the  
window of the door.  
  
Putting on a fake smile Usagi opened the door seeing Mamoru holding  
out a single white rose. Usagi smiled genuinly as she lifted the rose  
to her nose.  
  
"Feeling better?" Mamoru kissed Usagi on the ceek as he entered the  
Tsukino house.  
  
"I was..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a newsbrief today...about that...that guy..." A tear blazed a   
trail down her cheek as Mamoru swept her into his embrace.  
  
"Oh Usako...It's gonna be okay...Have you told your parents yet?"  
  
"No, i could just never seem to find the right time to tell them. I don't want  
themt o be disappointed in me..."  
  
"Usako...they could never be disappointed in you, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"They want all this mans victims to go to the police..." Usagi looked up  
knowing Mamoru knew what she was implying.  
  
"My cars out front..." Entwining her fingers with his own the couple walked  
out of the house.  
  
**  
  
The drive was and uncomfertable one. The couple sat in silence as the radio  
made constant reports of the man that had haunted them. All Mamoru knew  
was that he had a few questions he wanted answered.  
  
When they arrived at the station Usagi was practically shaking as Mamoru  
tried his hardest to comfert her.  
  
"Can I help you?" And elderly man in a uniform asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Chiba, Mamoru, and this is Tsukino,Usagi, we saw your report  
about that...that man..."  
  
"OH! Come with me please." Mamoru and Usagi followed behind the cop,   
into and empty room with a long table and a few chairs. "Someone will be   
with you in just a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." The couple sat side by side waiting for someone to come and  
talk to them. Though it was only 15 minutes, it felt like hours. The one who   
came to question them was a woman in a business type suit, her dark hair  
pulled up intoa clip. With her was a rather large man in a suit with a badge  
hanging from his pocket.  
  
"I'm Luitenent Kino and this is Dr. Shido from Tokyo Medical. I hope you  
don't mind if we ask the girl some questions. Are you her guardian?" The  
buly cop asked.  
  
"No, I'm Chiba, Mamoru...her friend."  
  
"Yes we have already been informed of your names, thank you." The cop  
flipped through a file pulling out two pictures. One a hand drawn rendering  
and another of the man with scruffy brown hair. Carefully he placed the two  
pictures before Usagi. "Is this the man that assulted you?"  
  
When Usagi flew into Mamoru's arms he knew he had his answer, but he had  
to hear if from her. "I know this is painful but we need you to positivily identify  
the man in these pictures as your attacker."  
  
"Yes that's him! Can't you tell by her reaction?"  
  
"I'm sory Mr. Chiba, but this is procedure, we must have her identify this man as  
her assailint of there is not case. Do you understand?"  
  
"But can't you see the pain it's putting her through?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. If I were in her shoes I would probably be doing the same thing  
she is right now."  
  
"That's him." Usagi never pushed herself away from Mamoru as she spoke. "That's   
the man who...who..assulted me..."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Tsukino now I would like to ask Mr. Chiba if he would mind leaving  
so that Dr. Shido would be able to talkto her alone."  
  
"Does he have to go?" Usagi asked still barried in his arms. "I want him to stay."  
  
"Usako, it might be better if I'm not here..."  
  
"But Mamo-chan?" Mamoru gently pushed her away, kissing her gently on the   
forehead before leaving with the lieutenant.  
  
**  
  
"Usako, that's quite the unique nickname Mr. Chiba has given you." The Doctor asked  
as she sat down quietly.  
  
"Yes and only he is allowed to call me that."  
  
"I respect that, I assume you and Mr. Chiba are very close."  
  
"Yes now what does that have to do with the current situation?"  
  
"I'm just trying to get you into a converstion that's all..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's completely understandable...now...do your parents know about the assult?"  
  
"No they don't only Mamo-chan and a handful of my friends...why?"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna tell you that you have to tell them, but it might be easier for you  
to tell them, they can be of a great help to your recovery process."  
  
"Yeah, and let them think of what a disappointment I have turned out to be?"  
  
"Believe me Usagi, they could never be disappointed in you, you are their daughter,  
if anything they will help the court case out if we do catch this man, cause parents  
can arrange for financial backing."  
  
"So that's all this is about? The money?"  
  
"No Usagi, that's not what it's all about. I'm only concerned about you, I think your parents  
could probably give you alittle more help them Mr. Chiba and your friends."  
  
"Don't judge my friends, you haven't even met them, we have all been through so much   
together, that they are the right persons to talk about this with!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi, I'm just trying to make a suggestion, that's all! There is one  
thing I would like to suggest though. I suggest you go to a doctor and have  
yourself tested. Like the other victims we will not charge you for the tests."  
  
"What type of tests are you talking about?"  
  
"The usual tests during cases like these AIDS, Pregnancy, and a few other STDs"  
  
"Oh...will it be anonymous?"  
  
"Of course, nobody has to know you are taking these tests."  
  
"Oh...do I really have to stay here...I'm tired..."  
  
"No I was mainly trying to tell you your options, again I strongly advise you  
tell your parents about this, they can be of great use to you. Today I also  
suggest you go to the hospital and get the tests ran. The hospital has already  
been informed of your situation and will be expecting you any time. If for   
some reason you can't do the tests today...you have till the end of the week  
to get them done. If you wait till after you will be forced to pay for it by  
your own means."  
  
"Okay I will see about going today."  
  
"Okay Usagi, you are free to go, but take this.." The Doctor handed Usagi a   
business card. "Feel free to call that number whenever you need to. Even  
if it's just to talk to somebody. I am always available."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi stood walking out of the room looking around for Mamoru.  
After exiting the hall Mamoru was quick to meet her and wrap his arms around  
her.  
  
"Everything okay Usako?"  
  
"Yeah, can you drive me to the hospital real quick? Dr. Shido recommended  
that I get a few tests done."  
  
"Yeah sure not problem." Mamoru quickly ushered her out of the police   
station wanting to leave the memory of that experience behind them.  
  
***********  
Well there's the end of part 1...I know it could have been better but  
I was working on it very speratically ;,; . I will be back with the  
second installment in no time. 


End file.
